Chad wants Love
by octoberXloveXchan
Summary: Chad falls head over heels for a new girl in Karakura. This is my 1st fanfic ever! reviews appreciated. Rated M for Language and Lemons in later chapters. ChadxOC
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Bleach!

I make no money off this story!

This is my 1st Fanfic plz give feed back

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Chad groaned as his alarm woke him from his peaceful sleep.

He felt around until he found the button to turn it off. Chad sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Even though he went to bed at 10 o'clock he was still tired. Must be the cold weather he

thought. He dragged himself out of bed and went to take a shower. He looked at himself in

the mirror. _I really am big. _He thought. _No wonder people get scared before they get to know_

_me._ Chad sighed. _No time for a pity party, gotta get ready for school. _Chad got dressed and

got his school books ready. Chad's stomach growled as he put on his coat. He looked in the

fridge and it was bare. _Man I need some money. _Chad went in his drawer and pulled out a jar

of change. He smiled when he realized that not only did he have enough for breakfast, but

enough to get something for lunch too. Chad went to the convenience store and bought 5

onigiri and 2 bottles of apple juice. As Chad left the convenience store he saw Ichigo and

waved. Ichigo saw him and said "Yo". They walked in silence to school, as chad ate 2 of his

onigiri. He finished the second one and cracked open one of his bottles of apple juice. As he

started to drink Ichigo huffed and said "You'd think they'd give us a day off with all this damn

snow on the ground. Can't even walk to school without getting the bottom of my pants wet."

"Ah" was all he got in response. As they got a block away from school, Chad noticed a pair of

blue squared framed glasses in the snow. He picked them up and put them in his book bag.

"What are you gonna do with those nerd glasses Chad?" "They might belong to someone."

"Whatever, let's get to homeroom." "Ah"

Riiiiiiiiiiing! "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The girl who was peacefully sleeping flipped off

the bed onto her butt. She franticly jumped up to stop the old fashioned double belled alarm

clock. She goes to the bathroom to splash water on her face. She looks in the mirror and

frowns because her eyes are still puffy from sleeping. Her name is Love. Love Jackson. She

just moved to Karakura Town from New York. She is 5'7' and has dark brown shoulder length

hair, with side bangs that always fall over her right eye. She has big brown eyes and a small

button nose with full pink lips. Her skin is the exact color of milk chocolate. She has very large

breasts and narrow hips. She gets upset sometimes because of her "apple" shape. Back in

New York her breasts attracted alot of unwanted attention and her friends would tease her

for having a small butt. She moved to Japan after her father died. He left her $500,000 in his

will. She didn't cry when he died. She just had him buried and planned to go to Japan. Love's

father was a drunk and beat her without mercy. She had to explain dozens of black eyes and

bruises. No one ever looked into it much because Love was actually very clumsy. She wanted

to go to Japan because she was obsessed with it. It started with anime, then the music, and

most of all the food. She loved to cook and Japanese food was all she cooked in New York.

So after she was free of her father and learned Japanese she was gone. Love took a shower

and got dresses. She looked herself over in the mirror. "Hmmm I look cute in this uniform,

except...ughh! stupid boobs!" The shirt was tight on her chest and the buttons threatened

to pop off. "My blazer will cover my shirt until I get a bigger one." She got her books and

grabbed her bento of sushi she made last night out of the fridge. She tried to see the time on

the clock on the other side of her studio apartment and was confused as to why see couldn't

see the numbers. " My glasses!" She got her blue square framed glasses and put them on. She

grabbed her coat and a poptart and was off to her first day of japanese highschool. She

realized she was going to be late to be assigned to her classes and started to run. The cold

whipped around her and felt amazing. Love, loved the cold. She would sometimes step

outside for a second without a coat so she could get a quick chill. As she was running she

glanced at her watch and bumped into someone. Her glasses flew off and she fell to the

ground. She looked up and saw a guy with bleach blonde hair and too many facial piercings.

"Watch where ya goin ya stupid bitch!" "Sorry, sorry! I didn't see you there." " Just get the

fuck outta her before I kick your ass!" Love jumped up and ran to school as fast as she could.

"Fucking foreigner" "Whos's a fucking foreigner?" "Some dumb bitch that knocked into me!"

"Jeez calm down Akito!" "Shut up Hojo!" " Come on man we'll be late for class."

Chad closed his locker and headed to homeroom. Two guys from his homeroom were walking

near him having a very loud conversation." Hey man I saw a new girl." "Aww man is she hot?"

"Yeah she's got huge tits" "Where is she?" "She's getting assigned her classes, and guess

what? She's an American!" "What! does she have blonde hair and blue eyes?" "No she's

black." " I hope she's easy." "Yea me too!" Chad sighed as the two boys laughed their way

into homeroom. Chad took his seat and stared out the window after roll call. The snow was

pretty. "Class! we have a new student so I expect you to be on your best behavior. Do

you understand?" "Yes ma'am" the class said in unison. Chad resumed looking out the

window. He didn't even look up as the door opened and everyone started whispering. "Hello

dear, do you speak Japanese?" the teacher asked. "Yes" Love said. Chad turned at the sound

of her voice. The first thing he noticed was how smooth her skin looked. He imagined it

would be very sodt if he touched her. He blushed at that thought, although it went unnoticed

except by a certain orange haired friend. "Why don't you tell us your name and where your

from?" Love got stage fright as she heard someone whisper loudly "I told you her tits were

huge." "Um...My name is Love jackson and I'm from New York City. Chad smiled. He

liked the name Love. He thought it was cute. Ichigo stared at Chad, shocked that he was

smiling. "Well welcome to Japan." "Thank you."

The bell rang and everyone crowded Love asking her questions. "sorry I gotta go,i'll be late

for class. Love backed away and ran out of the room. " She sure is shy." said Ichigo "Ah"

"Well see you later Chad" "Ah."

Chad walked down the hallway and Love at her locker. He

stood and watched her stare into her locker mirror looking worried.

_Man I don't like being in the spotlight _Love thought. "Hmm my lips are dry." She pulled out her

cherry chapstick and put some on. Then went in her bag and got a cherry jolly rancher. She

closed her locker and tried to look at the wall clock.

Chad stared as her juicy lips sucked on the candy and he wondered how they would taste.

He blushed at the was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Love say "Crap!

my glasses! I must have dropped them outside!" Everyone stared at her since her outburst

was in English. She put her head against her locker and sighed loudly. She felt someone's

presence behind her but ignored it. Until she heard a deep voice that sent a shiver down her

spine. "Excuse me" the voice said. She wondered who was speaking English to her and turned

around. All she saw was a very large muscled chest. She looked up until she stared directly

into hazel eyes. She smiled a bright and wide smile and asked "yes?" " I think these are

yours." He held up the blue glasses. "Oh thank you! thank you! thank you! I'm very near

sighted without these!" Chad stood there in shock at the girl that was smiling so beautifully

at him. _She's not afraid of me. _He thought. "I found them outside." "Thank you! I'm Love."

"Yasutora Sado" "Well Sado do you know where the science room is?" "Yes, I have science

next." "Cool. let's go." They walked to the science room in silence. They got there and Chad

took his seat. Love got assigned her seat 3 desks away from him. Today was a lab and partners

were needed. Chad sighed and stared at his desk because everyone was afraid of him and

didn't want to be partners with a 'thug'. "Sado?" Chad looked up and saw Love staring at him

with those big brown eyes. "Do you want to be partners?" "Yes. i'll... get the supplies." He

bolted to the front of the room so she wouldn't see him blush. _She wants to be partners with_

_me? Why? _Chad saw a girl pull Love to the side. " Hey new girl, you don't wanna be partners

with him." "Why not?" "That's Yasutora Sado! he's scary!" "Why?" "LOOK AT HIM! he's

huge! He's over 6 ft tall and look how muscley he is! He's gotta be mean! He might hit you

if you talk to him wrong." Love's eyebrows furrowed and she stared at the girl. "Just because

he's big, doesn't mean he's violent. You can't judge a book by it's cover." With that she went

back to her desk and started doodling, leaving the girl standing there looking shocked. Chad

couldn't believe what he just heard. Not only was she not afraid of him, she stuck up for him!

Chad gathered the supplies and went to Love's desk. He stood there and cleared his throat.

She looked up at him with the cutest face he's ever seen. The glasses made her even cuter

giving her an innocent look. Chad stared wide eyed at her as she looked at him with the

cutest puppy eyed pout look. She looked at the supplies and smiled. "Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own Bleach.**

Science class went by fast without them saying much. Just answering questions about the lab. Chad and Love had every class together and Chad found himself staring at her all day. It was time for lunch and Love went to get her bento out of her locker. After she got it, she bumped into someone. Their boobs bounced off of each other and they fell. "Sorry" they said at the same time and laughed. "I'm Love Jackson" "I'm Orihime Inoue"

"Hi Orihime"

"Do you have somewhere your going to sit during lunch?"

"No"

"Would you like to sit with me?"

"Ok"

"Do you mind the cold?"

"I love it!"

"Great! Let's Go!"

"Where?"

"The roof!"

"The roof?"

"What's with you Chad?"

"Nothing Ichigo"

"If you say so"

"Where's Orihime?" asked Rukia. Just as she finished asking, Orihime showed up dragging Love with her. "Hi Sado." "Hi...Love." Chad saw Love and blushed. Ichigo saw it and raised an eyebrow. Orihime introduced Love to Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Love smiled and said hi to everyone. They all ate lunch chatting with each other. Chad just stared while he ate his lunch. When lunch was over everyone was leaving as Love was standing at the top of the stairs chatting with Orihime about New York. Chad was standing beside Orihime listening to Love talk about her hometown. Love started to giggle at a story about one of her friends, and she lost her footing. She gasped and closed her eyes bracing herself to fall backwards down the stairs. She got a chill and then she was against something very warm that smelled really good. She opened her eyes and she was against Chad's chest with his strong arms around her. She wanted to melt into him and stay like that forever. "Are you ok?" Chad asked. Love felt a shiver down her spine as she heard his deep voice through his chest. "Yes" she whispered. Chad let her go and she looked at him, he blushed. "Sorry about that. I'm pretty clumsy." "It's ok" "Where gonna be late for class!" Said Orihime.

Love's last class was gym. Chad couldn't stop himself from staring as her breasts bounced up and down as she ran around the gym. He didn't notice when Ichigo stopped suddenly, and he ran into him. "Alright Chad what's going on?" Chad looked at him questioningly. "You've been out of it all day!"

"Sorry Ichigo"

"There's nothing to apologize for. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Just as Chad was about to answer him, Love jogged past them and tripped on her own feet. She closed her eyes and prepared to hit the linolium. She felt something wrap around her stomach instead. She opened her eyes when she felt a warm arm pull her upright.

"Oh! thank you Sado!"

"It's nothing"

"It's a good thing your around or else I'd have a concussion by now." Chad blushed heavily.

"Hey! you 3 get back to running!" The coach yelled.

They did as they were told. Chad resumed staring at Love and would glance at her chest every few moments. Soon Love picked up the pace and ran over to Rukia and Orihime.

"What was that Chad?"

"What was what?"

"Why were you staring at her like that?"

"I...Uh..."

"Wait a minute. Do you like her?"

Chad's running slowed to a walk as his cheeks blushed a deep red.

"You do, don't you?"

"Ah"

"Hmmm, she's not like the other girls you've been with. She's more... innocent, nothing like your past girlfriends."

"Those girls only wanted me for sex."

"What! really? even Sakura?"

"Ah"

"Why? are you some kind of sex god or something?"

"They figured that since I was big that my ...manhood would be too."

"Well that makes sense. Wait, you had sex with all of them?"

"Ah"

"Damn Chad you got me beat 4 to zip. Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know how."

"You've had 4 girlfriends!"

"They all approached me."

"Well she doesn't look like the assertive type, Just go up to her and say I like you." Chad blushed at the thought.

"Well do it when you want to, I'm not going to bug you about your love life."

"Ah"

After gym everyone went outside to wait for their friends before walking home.

"Chad, you wanna walk together?"

"Not today Ichigo"

"Ok later Chad"

Chad looked at every face as they walked out of the school, looking for Love. He sighed when he didn't see her. He turned around, startled when he felt arms wrap around him. Standing behind him was his latest ex, Sakura Natsume.

"Hey Chad. Wanna come back to my place?" She smiled suggestively.

"No thank you"

"WHAT! How dare you turn ME down! She got red in the face and slapped him hard.

"I've had better anyway! asshole!" With that she stormed off in a huff. Chad went to stand agianst the school hoping he could see Love. He stared at the ground as he thought about her._Why am I so drawn to her?_ He was broken out of his thoughts when something fell on his head. _A bag of jolly ranchers?_ Chad looked up and saw a bag dangling from the roof balcony. Love's bag...


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Bleach. :P**

Love left the gym and couldn't cool down. She hated being hot. _Ugh! I can't take it! The roof! it's nice up there!_ She thought. Love went to the roof after grabbing her thing's out of her locker. "Wow that feels good!" She was still hot and since there was no one around she took off her blazer. She felt great as the cold air cooled the sweat on her back. Just as she was about to put her blazer back on she heard someone behind her. "Well what do we have here?" Love whipped around and saw the guy she ran into that morning.

"Damn, if I knew you had those under your coat I would have been nicer to you this morning" Love felt uncomfortable as Akito undressed her with his eyes. "Well I should get going" Love said, trying to keep her voice even. "What's the rush? You still owe me for this morning." He smiled menacingly. Love picked up her things and headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Home"

"Not until we have a little fun" Love ran for the door but he beat her there.

"Now, now little missy. I said not until we. have. fun." Love backed away as he stepped closer with each word. He smiled that evil smile and stroked her left breast. She gasped and slapped his face. He back handed her to the ground, hitting her so hard that she slid across the roof top and her bag fell over the edge of the balcony, getting caught on the broken part of the gate and it dangled there. "You bitch!" He tried to grab her breast again and she swung at him and missed. The action caused her buttons to pop off her shirt exposing her large breasts in her blue lace bra. He smiled even wider as he wrapped one hand around her breast and the other around her throat.

"See what fighting back gets you? I just wanted to cop a feel. But now I think i'll have a little more fun..."

Chad ran into the school and headed toward the roof exit. _I hope she didn't fall or something. _He thought. As he ran up the stairs he heard someone talking. _She's not alone? _...I just wanted to cop a feel. But now I think i'll have a little more fun... Chad's heartbeat accelerated when he realized what was going on. He burst through the door, scaring Akito.

"Hey can't you see we're busy?" Chad looked at Love wide eyed when he saw her shirt open, and saw the scared look in her eyes. He ran up to Akito and grabbed him up by his throat. He felt the anger rising in him as he repeatedly punched his face in. After he was unconcious Chad let his body fall to the ground with a thud. "Jackson-san?" She jumped up and threw her arms around him. He froze in shock for a second, then hugged her to him while she cried into his chest. She smelled sooooo good. Like peaches and flowers.

"Thank you Sado. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's ok." She stepped back and smiled at him. He blushed fiercely and turned away. She quickly realized that she was still EXPOSED so she quickly covered her breasts with her arms.

"Sorry Sado."

"It's ok" She put on her blazer and coat while Chad grabbed her bag for her.

"Can I walk you home Jackson-san?"

"Yes please. and call me Love."

"Ok...Love."

They walked in silence and got to Love's one room apartment in 10 minutes. "Here we are."

"Ah. Well I guess i'll see you tomorrow?" Love looked sad. He didn't like when she was sad.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"You...want me to?"

"Yes! you've saved me so many times today. The least I can do is make you dinner" Chad's stomach growled at the mention of food, and he realized that he didn't have anything to eat at home.

"Ok"

"Yay! come in." Chad walked into her apartment and felt like he belonged there. He quickly noticed that her favorite color was blue. She had blue curtains, a blue couch, blue carpet, and blue nightmare before christmas bed sheets. She had her queen sized bed near the window in her one room apartment. _Queen sized._ Chad thought._ The perfect size for two people._

"Do you like Katsu curry?"

"Yes"

"Great! i'll get started right after I change."

"Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"No, go ahead." Love smiled. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Chad picked up the phone and called Ichigo. He told him everything that happened and asked him to bring whatever was left of Akito to the authorities. Ichigo complied. As soon as Chad hung up the phone, Love came out of the bathroom in a blue nightmare before christmas tee shirt and black sweat pants. Chad found himself staring at her small waist, and large breasts that threatened to peek out of her shirt if she bent over.

"May I use your bathroom?"

"Ofcourse."

Chad went in the bathroom and washed his hands. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked ok. As he was about to leave he noticed a pair of black lace panties on top of her clothes hamper. _I wonder how they smell...No! what's wrong with me? I'm not a panty sniffer!_ Chad walked out quickly and sat down at Love's low japanese table. Love already had the vegetables in the pot and was adding the curry block when he walked out. She smiled at him. He started on his food smelled really good and his stomach growled. As if reading his thoughts Love came over and gave him a hot cup of tea and a taiyaki.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes"

"Ok" said sat down and took out her homework.

"You don't talk much do you Sado?"

"No...sorry."

"It's ok. it's just who you are." she smiled.

"Can I ask you a question Love?"

"Sure"

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Love looked at him confused.

"Should I be afraid of you?"

"Well, no but everyone else seems to be."

"Well I don't judge a person by their outside, I look at who they are inside."

"How?"

"Their eyes. I can tell what kind of person someone is through their eyes."

"What did you see in my eyes?"

"Kindness, Loyalty...Lonliness."

Chad stared at her for a few moments, and she stared back neither one saying a word. Then Love got up to go check on dinner. Chad watched her as she got two boneless porkchops and seasoned them before coating them with panko and frying them. She made their plates first by putting the rice, then the tonkatsu after she cut it into strips, then added the curry on the bottom half of the pork. Chad's mouth watered as she set the plate in front of him. Chad couldn't afford to eat this lavishly, and it had been awhile since he had a hot meal. Love got them both some ice tea and sat down to noticed that he had alot more on his plate than Love did. Love saw his face and said "Your bigger than me, and your a growing boy." She smiled. They started eating and Love frowned. Chad raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sado...I noticed your lunch was from a convenience store." Chad looked at her, waiting.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"No"

"So you get all your meals from convenience stores?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm, that's not healthy"

"I don't have any other options"

"Hmmm. So you live alone?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I moved back to Japan from Mexico after my abuelo died."

"Oh. i'm sorry about your grandfather." She said sadly.

"It's ok. Why do you live alone?"

"I moved here after my dad died."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be."

Chad was surprised by the hurt look on Love's face. Chad was curious about what Love's father did to her to make her not mourn his death, but he decided not to pry. It was quiet for several minutes. No one saying a thing, just eating. _Man she's a good cook._ Chad thought. Love broke the silence. "Sado?" Chad raised his eyebrow in question.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes"

"Hmm...is there anyfood that you don't like?"

"Not really."

"Is there any food you miss from Mexico?"

Chad thought about that for a second and said "Churros"

"The long donut things?"

"Yes, I liked the ones that had a hint of lime." Love smiled making Chad's heart skip a beat. They continued talking (Love mostly) after they ate, and Chad realized how late it was getting.

"I should go home."

"Why? it's only...9 o' clock! Where did the time go? Ok Sado! See you tommorow!

"Bye...Love." Love walked him to the door and he thanked her for dinner and left. Later that night Chad lay awake in bed thinking about Love. Little did he know that Love was laying in her bed thinking about him.

The next morning at school Chad was walking to his locker. He was STARVING! He spent the last of his money yesterday. If it wasn't for Love, he wouldn't have had dinner last night. He sighed as his stomach growled. He opened his locker and was surprised when he saw a big bento box, two foil wrapped objects, and two bottles of juice, one orange and the other fruit punch. Chad stared in shock. He carefully opened the bento box and saw 4 shrimp onigiri that spelled out SADO in seaweed, Japanese fried chicken, soybeans, rabbit shaped apple slices, stewed japanese pumpkin, and 10 fat cherry tomatoes. He closed the bento and put it back in his locker. He opened one of the foil wrapped objects and it was a sausage, egg and cheese snadwich on a big roll. He bit it and it was delicious. He scarfed it down quickly and opened the other one. Half way throught eating it Ichigo showed up. "Is it good?" Chad swallowed his food and said "Ah."

"So she's cute and a good cook?" Chad raised his eyebrow in question.

"I was a bit skeptical when she first asked me for your locker combination, but then she kept yapping on about growing boys needing home cooked food. So I gave her your combination number."

"Love gave me this?"

"Well Orihime sure can't cook like that!"

"Hmmm" Chad said. He finished the sandwich and grabbed the orange juice before he closed his locker and walked to homeroom with Ichigo. Chad and Ichigo took their seats when they got there. They were early. _Why is she going through all this trouble? Why does she care?_ Chad sat there thinking. The he realized that he was full. Chad needed to eat more than a normal boy his age because of his size, But he didn't have the kind of cash for that. Whenever he ate, it was just enough to keep him going. But he was almost always hungry._ Hmm... I haven't been full in a while, except for last night. Why is she being so nice to me? Maybe she likes me. No, she's just being nice. There's no way she'd want me._ Chad sighed.

"Something wrong Sado?" Chad looked up and saw Love looking at him worriedly.

"No." She smiled.

"Sado, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Chad stared at her, while she just smiled waiting for his answer.

"He'd love to." Ichigo answered for him.

"Ok!" Love smiled and went to her desk.

"Jeez Chad. Any longer and she would have never invited you over again."

"Hmmm" _She just feels sorry for me._ Chad thought.

Chad went to her house for dinner and she made them some sukiyaki. She talked to him about school and the things she likes. After dinner as Chad was leaving she told him to wait a second.

"I have a surprise for you Sado" Chad stared at her.

"Close your eyes." He did as he was told.

"Ok open them." Chad opened his eyes and saw Love holding a big ziploc bag full of churros. He could see green flecks of lime zest on them. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Where did you get those?"

"I made them!"

"From scratch?"

"Yup"

Chad stared at her in shock._ Why go through all the trouble?_ He thought.

"Why did you do that for me?"

"Because your my friend. And I wanted to give you a present."

"Thank you Love."

"No problem" Chad left and went home. He felt his heart swell, then hurt a little because he wanted her so badly. Everyday for the next month, Chad's breakfast and lunch would be waiting for him in his locker. Every day after school, Chad would go to Love's for dinner. She would always make sure to drag him there. They grew closer and everything was great until one night...

was at Love's house, watching her cook omurice. They sat down and ate in silence. In the middle of eating Chad put down his spoon and stared at Love. She stared back.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Making my meals."

"Because convenience store food isn't good for you."

"Ah"

Love saw that his glass was empty and got up to refill it with fruit punch. On her way back to the table she tripped and spilled fruit punch all over Chad's white school shirt. Chad gasped when the cold juice hit him.

"I'm so sorry! quick take it off!" Chad took the shirt off quickly and Love ran into the bathroom with it to get the stain out. When she came back the shirt was clean but it needed to dry.

"Ok Sado your shirt is all..." Love stopped and stared at Chad. There he was, standing in her kitchen without a shirt on. Every bronze muscle looked amazing and Love found her panties getting wet. She continued to stare and Chad started to worry about her. _is she gonna black out or something?_

"Love?"

"Huh? a he he . Sorry, I spaced out."

"Are you ok? you look flushed."

"..."

"Love why are you staring?" He asked feeling self conscious.

"Nothing. It's just that...your beautiful." They both gasped and Love slapped her hand over her mouth. _Now he's gonna think i'm a weirdo._ Chad had been called alot of things, giant, big guy, monster, hoodlum, freak, foreigner, but never 'beautiful'.

"Sado I...I... I'm sorry. You probably want to leave now." She looked at the floor sadly.

"No" Love looked him in the eyes then looked away. Chad walked to her slowly until his body was just an inch away from hers...


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH =^w^=**

Chad stared down at Love, feeling his temperature rise. Love looked up at him with that puppy eyed look. Chad lost it. He crashed his lips into hers, making her gasp. Chad took the oppurtunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Love moaned as Chad's tongue dominated her mouth. Chad wrapped his arms around her and pulled off the floor into his chest. He loved the way her breasts felt pressed against him. He carried her to the bed and layed her down, quickly climbing on top of her. He kissed her deeply then moved down to her neck kissing and sucking. Chad couldn't control himself at all. His movements were hurried and frantic. He sucked on her neck and slid his hands underneath her shirt, grabbing her soft breasts. "Sado!" she gasped. Chad froze. _What the hell am I doing! _Chad stood quickly.

"Love. i'm sorry. I...should go." Love said nothing, just stared in shock. Chad quickly gathered his things and headed toward the door. He apologized again and left. Love layed on her bed and let out the breath she had been holding. "What was that?"

XxX

Chad went to the only person he could talk to about what just happened. Ichigo. Chad knocked on the door franticly, and Ichigo answered it. "Whoa, Chad what's got you so freaked out." "I kissed her." Ichigo's eyes widened and he told Chad to come in. They went to Ichigo's room and sat down. Chad took off his coat.

"Uh Chad, what happened to your shirt? Why are you wearing just a blazer?"

"It's a long story."Chad told Ichigo everything that happened.

"Whoa Chad. What made you do that? You can't take a compliment?" He joked. Chad was still very upset with himself.

"I ruined everything. She was nice enough to invite me over for dinner and I jumped her, I came so close to ripping her clothes off...oh god she's never gonna speak to me again."

"Come on Chad it will be ok."

"I kissed her and felt her up without asking."

"Well she kissed you back didn't she?"

"Well yeah but..."

"And she did say you were beautiful."

"But..."

Just then Ichigo's phone rang, cutting Chad off. "Hello?...Love?" Chad eyes widened and he wondered what was going on. Ichigo saw his worry so he put the call on speaker phone.

"Umm I hope you don't mind. I asked Orihime for your number."

"I don't mind. What's up?"

"Have you seen Sado?" Chad shook his head violently.

"Uh no. I haven't."

"Oh...well, when you see him can you tell him that...I'm sorry. And I would like to talk to him, If he's not too mad at me."

"Ok. i'll tell him what you said."

"Thank you. Bye"

"Bye."

Chad stared at the phone long after she hung up. "Is she crazy?" He thought out loud. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.

"I jumped her and she apologizing to me? And she thinks i'm mad at her?"

"She likes you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Your a nice guy I guess. You should go talk to her."

"Your right. Thank you Ichigo."

"No problem Chad."

XxX

Chad left Ichigo's house and headed for Love's apartment. It wasn't until he was out of breath, that he realized he was running there. He reached Love's apartment and stopped to catch his breath. When he was breathing normally he knocked on the door lightly. Love flung the door open and said. "You got here quick Orihi... Sado? Uh...hi" she looked away. Chad saw that her eyes were red and a little swollen. _I made her cry._"You've been crying." "Uh...yeah" Chad felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Love, i'll never touch you again."

"Why?" Love blurted out scaring Chad.

"I mean...I...want you to." Chad's eyes widened.

"What i'm trying to say is...I...like you Yasutora." She looked at him with eyes that made his heart skip a beat. "Love..." She put her hand up to silence him. "It's ok. I know you don't feel the same way." She turned around and sat on her bed. Chad closed the front door and sat down next to her. "Love..." She cut him off again. "You don't have to say anything Sado. I understand." Chad didn't know what to say. He was better at showing how he felt than saying it. He reached up and grabbed Love's chin, gently pulling it to face him. Love looked at him confused. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers. She jumped back.

"But...I thought you didn't like me that way."

"Your wrong. I've wanted you since the first day I saw you."

"But...you left after we...kissed"

"I left because I was ashamed at myself for kissing you without asking."

Love stared at Chad for a few moments, then quickly pressed her lips to his kissing him deeply. Love wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his lap. Chad ran his hands up her back and pulled her closer. Love pulled away and slid Chad's coat and Blazer of his shoulders. She stared at his muscled chest and kissed it gently. Chad felt shivers down his spine with each kiss. She moved to his neck and Chad found himself getting hard as she kissed and bit him. He didn't lose control of himself until she moved higher and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. Chad flipped her over on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips and nibbled on her neck. He moved lower and stopped at her breasts. He looked up at her waiting. "May I?" She nodded. Chad wasted no time, and unbuttoned her shirt freeing her breasts. He palmed them in his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, causing Love to moan. He loved hearing that sound. He kissed the tops of her breasts making her whimper. He was just about to take off her bra, when her front door flung open showing a frantic Orihime. "Love-chan! I got here as fast as I cou..." Orihime stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her. There was Love, laying on her bed without a shirt, with Chad on top of her, also shirtless. "I...a...he he I didn't know you two were dating! Dont worry, I won't tell anyone! Bye! Orihime closed the door and left. Chad got off of Love and sat on the edge of her bed. Love did the same.

"So you really like me Sado?"

"Yes...Love?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Yasutora"

"Ok...Yasutora"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Sa-Yasutora, are you a virgin?"

"No."

"How many girls have you been with?"

"Four."

"Oh. ok"

"Are you a virgin?" Love hung her head down ashamed.

"No." Chad looked at her with concern and understanding.

"It's not a bad thing Love."

"Yes it is. The guy I gave my virginity to...was...not a good guy."

"What happened?" Love stared off into space.

"He was my first love, my first boyfriend, my first kiss...We met in school when we were 13. We were together for 3 years. He said he loved me. About 5 months before my father died, I gave my virginity to him. He told me he wanted to marry me after we did it. After sleeping with him for 3 months, he started acting different. He wouldn't call me, avoided me in school, and when I did talk to him, he cursed at me and called me awful names. I finally asked him what was going on and he told me that he was cheating on me, and that the girl he was cheating on me with was having his baby." Love stopped for a moment as the tears spilled out of her eyes. Chad pulled her into his lap and cradled her to his chest.

"I...I... l-loved him s-so much and he hurt me so bad. I asked him why he cheated and he said it was MY fault! I told him he was worthless and he slapped me." Chad's grip tightened on Love as he felt his anger rising. "He put his hands on you?" Chad asked through clenched teeth. "Yes. But that's not the worst part. He called my father and told him that we had been having sex. When I got home that night, my father beat me worse than he ever had."

"Your father...abused you?"

"Yes"

Chad couldn't believe all the pain she had gone through. He found himself holding back tears as he thought about Love's life in New York. _No one's ever going to hurt her again._ He said to himself.

"My dad would usually only hit me a few times and send me to my room. But that night he was furious. He beat me for an hour straight calling me a whore and a slut. When he finally got tired and passed out drunk I called 911. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. I had 2 black eyes, a busted lip, sprained wrist, dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs, and alot of bruises all over me. When I got released from the hospital my father wasn't home. It turns out he had a stroke and was in a hospital in Staten Island. He died there 3 weeks later. So after he died, I took the money from his life insurance learned japanese and a year later I moved here."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Love sniffled and snuggled closer to him. It was around 10 o' clock and Love was tired from all the excitement that happened that day. She yawned loudly.

"Sa-Yasutora?"

"Hmm?"

"Since tomorrow is the weekend will you stay the night with me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Chad stripped down to his boxers and Love took off her uniform and put on a white tee shirt. They got under the covers and Love laid on Chad's chest getting lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

"Love."

"Yes?"

"No one is ever going to hurt you again."

"Thank you Yasutora."

She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips and laid back down on his chest, falling asleep quickly. Chad looked at the sleeping girl and swore to himself again that no one was ever going to hurt her. _No one hurts the woman I love..._


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Love woke up in Chad's arms. It felt perfect being there. Love tried to slip away, but as soon as she moved Chad's arms pulled her closer to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"To the bathroom."

"Hurry back. It's only 5 o'clock."

"Ok."

Love used the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. There was no way she was gonna let Chad smell morning breath. When Love came out of the bathroom Chad was sitting up and the lamp was on.

"I couldn't get back to sleep."

"That's ok. I feel well rested." Love said as she straddled his lap.

"There's lots of things we can do." Love started to kiss and nibble on his ears. He got hard instantly. Chad kissed her lips hard as he ground his member against her.

"I want you so bad."

"I'm yours." Chad laid her down and started kissing her all over. Love's panties got incredibly wet. Before she lost control of herself she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked with need and lust in his eyes.

"Do you have a condom?" Chad groaned and rolled off of her.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah I know."

"Well...there are other things we can do."

"Like what?"

Love pushed Chad down on the bed and slid his boxers off. Love gasped when she saw how HUGE it was. Chad was much bigger than her ex. She wondered how Chad would fit inside of her.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked breaking Love out of her thoughts.

"Pleasing you."

She grabbed his erection and started to pump it. "Mmm. Love that feels great." Chad threw his head back as Love pumped his member. As she watched Chad shiver and moan at her touch, Love got bold and put the entire head into her mouth. "Gaahh! Love! What are you...ahh mmm! Dios mio don't stop." Love got a steady rhythm as she sucked on Chad's member. Taking in more of him with each bob of her head. It took all of Chad's will power for him to not buck his hips. What Love was doing to him felt amazing! None of his girlfriends had ever done this before. He had heard about it, but he didn't know it felt this good. Love was getting really wet from pleasing Chad. This was the loudest she's ever heard him be. He was moaning and calling her name. Love could only fit a third of Chad's erection in her mouth so she pumped the rest with her hand, getting wetter and wetter every time the head hit the back of her throat. Pleasing Chad made her horny and soon she started to moan. The vibrations from Love's moaning sent Chad over the edge."Ahhh mmmm Love stop." She knew what was about to happen so she started sucking faster. "Love no! Stop! Stop! I'm gonna ahhhhh!" Chad exploded into Love's mouth filling it. She tried to keep it in but it was too much and it spilled out running down her chin. Love went to the bathroom, leaving Chad to catch his breath. She spit his seed out and gargled some mouthwash. She went back to bed and sat next to Chad. Having come down from his high he wanted to please her. Chad sat up and pulled Love's shirt over her head.

"What are you doing?"

"It's your turn."

Chad unhooked her bra and stared at her beautiful chocolate 44DDD breasts. He held them in his hands and loved the weight.

"You have small nipples."

"Yeah..." Love said a little embarrassed.

"I like them."

He took one into his mouth making her moan. He grabbed her other nipple and rubbed it with his thumb. Love felt amazing, what Chad was doing to her felt better than sex with her ex. Chad switched his mouth to the other nipple and watched Love melt beneath him. He stopped sucking her nipples and moved down her stomach, lower and lower until he reached his destination. He kissed her mound through her panties.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He slid her panties off and was pleasantly surprised. It was completely bald. Chad spread her legs and licked her opening.

"Yasutora!"

"What's wrong?"

"You...licked my...my... cookie!"

"You've never had that done before?"

"No." Chad grinned.

"You'll like it."

Chad resumed his place between her legs. He dove right in and licked her without mercy.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! T-T-Tora! Yes!" Chad lapped up all her juices as he devoured her clit. She tasted so good, like peaches and he couldn't get enough of it. Wanting to taste more of her, he shoved his tongue deep inside of her. Love bucked up off of the bed and Chad had to hold her hips down to keep her still. Love couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Chad was driving her crazy with his tongue. She felt something growing, something that she needed to release. She never had this feeling before, and she wanted to release the pressure growing inside of her.

"Tora I...I... feel something happening. _Something happening?_ Chad thought. _This can't be her first orgasm. Can it?_ Chad took his tongue out of her and started licking and sucking her clit making her scream loudly.

"Oh god! Tora! I... I... AHHHHHHH! She came hard and clamped her thighs onto Chad's head as she shook violently. Chad lapped up all her juices and continued to lick her clit until she stopped shaking, and released him from her death grip. "T-Tora." Love whimpered. Chad laid down on the bed and pulled Love into his chest.

"What was that?" Love whispered. Chad looked at her confused.

"You came."

"I didn't know girls could do that." Chad looked at her in disbelief.

"You never had an orgasm before?"

"No."

"Them i'm glad I was the one to give you your first."

"Me too." Chad smiled and cuddled with Love.

"Tora?"

"Yea?"

"Can you do that again?" Chad looked at her and smiled.

"I can do it as many times as you want." He chuckled as he kissed down her body.

**THE END.**

Sorry I didn't add the full lemon. I was going to...but I wanted them to be protected during their "encounters" :P But I am making a sequel that will have all the lemony goodness. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW!


End file.
